bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Veritas
Veritas (真理 Shinri) also known as his moniker/title as The Keeper (看守 Kanshu,") is the current Guide of the Black Blood Sect's movements and decisions, and Recorder for all of their past deeds, both infamous and small, taking into account everything the Sect has accomplished so the next generation can remember from their victories as well as their failures. Appearance: Veritas has a very imposing, tall broad shouldered appearance, which is usually hidden from actual view and makes it hard to actually determine gender or body type other than his size and height. Hardly ever seen outside its ceremonial attire, Veritas is not very forthcoming of his personal origins and race, finding that these things are "hardly relevent" when regarding the buisness they all share in one way or another. Veritas' ceremonial garbs is that of a regal, yet tattered ended cloak that is a dark brown, borderlining black and gray that usually encompasses the majority of its physical appearance, with a hood residing over the head. It wears a ceremonial, metalic and ceramic crafted mask over its face, making his identity and voice even more hard to determine amongst his fellow compatriots. Along its arms, Veritas garbs a meticulously crafted pair of vambrace gloves with runic golden embroideries within their leather exterior with a almost medieval inspiration to it. Veritas also wears a elaborate breastplate, with various chains and embroidered designs along it, mostly in a faded gold texture, with a dark brown belt wrapped around his waist, a black hakama and slacks, down to embroidered dark brown boots. Personality: Veritas is a entity that has a very patient, very calm disposition, rarely ever raising its voice even in the most heated of conflicts during the Meets the Sect's representative leaders have with each other. With a very stoic, almost soothing tone, Veritas has often sowed reason within the clouded minds of those who have been burdened with immense pressure or fear of their buisness troubles they have, making him sometimes not only a guide, but also a Sheperd to those in need of wisdom or a rational logic to their chaotic work and lives. Veritas' only real wrathful moments is in during those times when there is a traitor amongst them, often directing a unforgiving malice upon them to the point his own rage could frighten or even back down the highest and most experienced warriors or killers. Synopsis: Affiliations: -Black Blood Sect - -V-14 - -Crimson Knights - -Silver Eye - -Black Moon - -Pale Wolves - -Red Sun - -Ahijados - -Hankami - -Inner Circle - History: Powers/Abilities: Equipment/Paraphenilia: -''Sanguis Scripturae'' (血液聖書 Ketsueki seisho ; Latin translation, "The Blood Scripture,"): The enormous book that contains all the past and present deeds and actions of the Black Blood Sect. It is have said to have near immaculately descriptive set of details that one could not even fathom other than the Keeper himself or someone of his vast intellect due to the ancient set of runes used to write the rich history of the Sect's actions. It is also have said to delve deep within the greatest finds, treasures, and techniques used by the Sect in times of desperation and war, making it a artifact of almost untold power and knowledge, as well as a wellspring of wisdom for the Keepers of old to have used. Behind the scenes/Trivia: -While most don't know its true identity, let alone its gender, it is a fact that Veritas has been the Keeper for the Black Blood Sect for over a thousand years, and was said to have been a member before since then, making him a truly ancient vessel of knowledge, wisdom, and power behind the Sect. -Inspiration of the idea of the Keeper position for the Sect was coming from the Listener and the Voice ranks from the Dark Brotherhood from the VG series, Elder Scrolls. -The inspiration behind the name of the book he carries came from abstract lore books that have been recorded by the medieval aged empires, as a way of retaining encrypted knowledge of their enriched culture and history, as well as their finest moments and failures. Quote(s):